Han Solo VS Fox McCloud
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Fight Team Star Fox is currently fighting Team Star Wolf. '-Fox: I’m going in!' Fox accidentally mistakes the Millennium Falcon as one of their ships and attacks it. '-Han: What the?!' '-Chewbacca: UGGGGGGGH!' The Millennium Falcon crashes on the planet Papetoon. Fox follows the crashing ship there. Han Solo and Chewbacca emerge from the ship. Fox now realizes what he has done. '-Fox: Oh geez, sorry about that.' '-Han: The hell’s wrong with you?' • - Cue: Corneria - Star Fox | Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Han begins to shoot at Fox, but Fox dodges it with his Fox Illusion. '-Fox: So that’s how it is!' Fox pulls out his blaster as he taunts. '-Fox: Come at me!' Fight Fox and Han fight in a shootout, both dodging each other’s firing. As they run towards each other, Fox lands a kick in Han’s face. Fox continuously kicks Han everywhere. Han manages to grab Fox. He throws him across the ground. Han also manages to get a few hits in on Fox, before Fox lands a kick on Han Solo’s chin, sending him flying. Han gets back up and starts swinging at Fox. But Fox uses his Fox Illusion, he then jumps to get a kick on Han, but Han blocks it. They both start throwing punches at each other, with Fox getting a hit on Han, knocking him down. Han starts firing shots at Fox, but he dodges some lasers, then he uses his reflector to bounce them back. One laser hits Han in the leg, wounding him. Fox moves swiftly around Han, managing to attack Han from all directions. But Han shoots Fox in the arm, damaging him. Han makes a run for the Millennium Falcon, but Fox stops him with a Fire Fox. Han screams in pain from the burning, but he manages to land an uppercut on Fox, get into the Millennium Falcon, and escape with Chewbacca piloting. '-Han: Punch it Chewie!' '-Chewbacca: UGGGGGGGGHHHH!' '-Fox: This isn’t over!' Fox leaps back in his Arwing to finish the fight. • - Cue: Han Solo Suite Theme | Star Wars The 2 ships start firing at each other at high speeds, both taking a lot of damage. Han, controlling the weapons, causes the Arwing to catch on fire. However, after taking some damage from the crash, and from Fox, the Millennium Falcon was also almost finished. '-Fox: Take this! Hyper Laser!' Fox shoots a Hyper Laser at the Millennium Falcon. '-Han: Oh no...' '-Chewbacca... UGGGGGGGHHHHHH!' The Millennium Falcon spontaneously combusts. As Fox lands back on Papetoon, with a smirk on his face, He shouts: '-Fox: “Mission Complete!”' Winner • - Cue: Victory! Star Fox Series | Super Smash Bros. Ultimate This DBX’s winner is... Fox McCloud! Music • Corneria (Ground Fight) - ['''https://youtu.be/VcKqgDw09NQ[https://youtu.be/VcKqgDw09NQ ']]' '''• Han Solo Suite (Spaceship Fight) - https://youtu.be/gqI0EqfOc4E • Victory! Star Fox Series (Winning Theme) - https://youtu.be/EgYEuWGKa30 Next Time on DBX! Geki and Sheikah warriors will clash...